<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Werewolves on Mars by justanotherharrypotterstan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100402">Werewolves on Mars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherharrypotterstan/pseuds/justanotherharrypotterstan'>justanotherharrypotterstan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Marauders [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter Marauder's Era</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Seven Part Series, first year, long haul - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:27:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherharrypotterstan/pseuds/justanotherharrypotterstan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the start of a new era at Hogwarts, and it's getting marked in the books as the most hectic, prank-filled, and exhausting (for the Professors) year yet.  Of course, it's only first year, and the Marauders have enough ideas and adventures left to last a lifetime.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black &amp; Remus Lupin &amp; Peter Pettigrew &amp; James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Marauders [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. You've got goo on you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Omg wow is this me following through on something? Anyways I told myself writing this would be my reward for finishing college apps and I’m now done so yay! Weekly updates will be coming! Constructive criticism encouraged lol</p><p>Also yes Wolfstar/Jily will be included but probably not until third year, they are kids after all</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>September 1, 1971</p><p>Platform 9 ¾ smelled of owl droppings, smoke, and the tangible worry of parents as their eleven-year-olds boarded the Hogwarts Express. In fact, Remus could detect from which overbearing mother in particular the latter scent was emanating from. It was a dark haired woman in a yellow sari squishing the cheeks of a boy who looked to be Remus’ age. The boy, short in stature with extremely curly and messy hair, was attempting to disappear from her clutches and failing miserably. Remus was glad, if only fleetingly, that he had convinced his father to allow him to venture onto the train alone. His last moments at home had been comprised of leaving a weekly grocery list on the fridge, popping the last load of laundry into the dryer, and a quick, awkward goodbye. </p><p>The curly-haired boy finally managed to squirm free and jump onto the train as the whistle blew. Remus realized he was the last one under the age of thirty on the platform and began to make his way through the crowd of tearful parents. With the agility of a musk ox he lugged his trunk towards the steps to the train. Being a werewolf should have given him super strength, he thought in annoyance as he allowed a random witch to give him a leg up. But no, he was stuck resorting to the help of someone who apparently considered radish-shaped earrings to be the epitome of fashion. Before the woman could attempt small talk, Remus opened the door into the train and found himself sucked into a world of exploding fireworks (“Wait, those were supposed to be for the feast!”), lost pets (“Has anyone seen my toad?” A round-faced boy asked feverishly), and above all, chattering. The noise level was excruciating after being alone with his father for most of the summer.</p><p>Remus assured the worried boy that he had not, in fact, seen a toad, and continued in search of an empty compartment. Several feet down the hall he came upon one with the unlucky boy from the platform. He seemed to be in the midst of wiping lipstick off his face with his sleeve, using the window as a mirror, when he noticed Remus peering in in the reflection. </p><p>“Are you going to come in or just watch me?” The boy asked in a tone Remus wasn’t quite sure counted as friendly. Still, he slid the compartment door open a foot and squeezed in. </p><p>The boy peered at him curiously. “Normally, this would be when you would introduce yourself,” he continued. “But you seem to have missed the lesson on conventional ways to make friends, so I’ll take the lead. I’m James Potter, quidditch player extraordinaire, Chocolate Frog enthusiast, and hater of all things academically motivated.”</p><p>Remus opened his mouth to introduce himself but was interrupted as the glass in the compartment window behind him was splattered in a squelchy substance. He clasped his hands over his ears as students of all ages began to shriek in disgust. </p><p>“No worries…. Oops, my bad… Pardon… Oh good, here’s one that’s half empty Pete, go on in.”</p><p>A boy covered in what appeared to be green goo, emanating a smell only comparable to a rotten carcass, spoke these words. Remus wondered what he had done to deserve being stuck in a compartment with a human talk-a-lot, a walking stink bomb, and, well, he wasn’t sure what was wrong with Pete, but the fact that he was following someone caked in goo was an indicator of a poor mental state.</p><p>James, meanwhile, looked like Christmas had come early. “Awesome! Zonko’s Bubbling Broth!”</p><p>The goo boy grinned. “Glad someone appreciates my attempt at making an entrance. Well, actually, it exploded in my bag, but you know, technicalities. “</p><p>James laughed while eying the aforementioned bag. “Got any other pranks in there?”</p><p>“Eight dung bombs, two hiccough sweets, one bar of frog spawn soap, and ten sugar quills to be exact.”</p><p>“Ok,” James said, “You can stay. What did you say your name was?”</p><p>“Sirius Black, and this is Peter Pettigrew. Met him on the platform.”</p><p>“Hi,” Peter said, “I don’t have any joke products but I do have snacks,” and he promptly began to pull pumpkin pasties from his satchel. </p><p>James, Sirius, and Peter began to put their trunks on the racks and open the sweets when James remembered Remus standing there. “Oh, right guys, this is…” he trailed off, not sure if he had forgotten the scrawny boy’s name or just had never heard it in the first place. </p><p>“Remus Lupin. I’m not into pranks, I enjoy tea and classic literature, and my favorite artist is Bowie.”</p><p>Sirius looked bemused. “Well, that’s one out of three things we share in common, so I’d say we’re on the fast track to a life-long friendship wouldn’t you?”</p><p>Remus blinked at him. He sighed internally. There was probably only an hour left on their journey and he certainly wouldn’t end up in the same house as them (personally, he was hoping for Ravenclaw) so he sat down and pulled out The Standard Book of Spells, Year One and began to read.</p><p>The other boys stared in a mix of confusion and annoyance before resuming their conversation theorizing the different strategies the Quidditch teams would be making this year with their choice in players.</p><p>“Pete, I assure you, I have the talent of at least a fifth year, once they see that, Gryffindor will have to let me on the team.”</p><p>“I’m not sure James, my cousin Matilda tried that her first year and she was turned away before she even got on the broom.”</p><p>“Okay, but does Matilda possess the best broom in the country, maybe even the world?”</p><p>“You have a Shooting Star 3000?” Sirius exclaimed in a tone similar to one finding out they had just won the lottery.</p><p>“Yep,” James boasted. “My parents got it for me as a going away gift. My father played Seeker for Gryffindor during his time at Hogwarts, you know.”</p><p>“Wow,” Pete murmured. “Maybe you do have a shot.”</p><p>“And I though my Comet 100 was something to brag about,” Sirius moaned. “Plus, if legacy has something to do with team membership, I think I’ll be discounted as a spy.”</p><p>“Aw, I’m sure they don’t care,” James said good-naturedly.</p><p>“Well, if it’s Gryffindor I’m in, and if it isn’t, I’m leaving, then I don’t think they’ll be all too pleased to hear my father was captain of the Slytherin team the year they lost the cup for the first time in a decade.”</p><p>Even Remus looked up at this.  James’ jaw dropped. </p><p>“Your family’s Slytherin?”</p><p>“The Moste Ancient and Noble House of Black. I’m to be a good boy, get all O’s, and meet a nice pureblood girl to continue the line. None of which I plan on doing, obviously. “</p><p>The compartment fell silent at this, only broken by James snickering. “Heir to the Moste Ancient and Noooooble House of Black, I do hope you deign to join us in our plans of ruckus, havoc-causing, and… and…”</p><p> </p><p>Remus opened his mouth for the first time since entering the compartment. “Marauding,” he supplied.</p><p>“Yeah, marauding, whatever that means.” </p><p>The boys continued in their joking until the crests of several turrets could be seen through the frosted window and the clamor of students changing into robes was heard throughout the train. A little ways further, a large figure stood near a fleet of boats, placing two paddles in each one, and horseless carriages began to line up four to a row. High on the hill inside the castle, the Sorting Hat was carried from its perch in the Headmaster’s office to the Great Hall, and the frog choir assembled, ready to welcome back pupils for another year at Hogwarts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Trip Steps and Sortings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Great Hall was decked out for the first feast of the year, and muggle-borns and purebloods alike gawked at the impressive starry ceiling and floating candles. The gaggle of first-years approached the front of the Hall in anticipation, nervously eying the ratty old hat. Professor McGonagall drew out a long parchment upon which were listed the names of every new student, waiting to be sorted. She called out “Arnett, Melissa,” and the first student braved the sorting. As she made her way to the stool and began to converse softly with the hat, James nudged Sirius.</p>
<p>“That boy over there is pointing at you.”</p>
<p>Sirius turned and, just as he expected, he spotted his cousin Narcissa and her fiancé Lucius. Both seventh years, and prefects, he knew they would surely be under strict orders from his mother to monitor him. What they couldn’t have expected, however, was Sirius’ vow to himself to do everything possible to be sorted anywhere except Slytherin. He had even taken to charming his mittens yellow and black at home, for even Hufflepuff would be a better option. </p>
<p>Sirius sighed and turned back to face James. “That’s my cousin-in-law Lucius. And Narcissa. And beside them is Barty, and to the left is Antonin. I know practically everyone at that table, I’m sure they’re just waiting to watch me be sorted.”</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t really end up in Slytherin, do you think?”</p>
<p>“I’d eat the hat before I’d sit with them,” Sirius huffed.</p>
<p>“Black, Sirius,” McGonagall called, looking sternly over her glasses towards the Slytherin table, which had erupted in whispers. Sirius swallowed and strode, in what he hoped was a confident manner, towards the hat. As McGonagall placed it on his head, he watched the worried eyes of James disappear from sight. </p>
<p>James inched towards Peter, and just as he opened his mouth to ask where he though that he would end up, the hat opened it’s brim and roared “Gryffindor!”</p>
<p>The Hall was silent for a moment and then the Gryffindor prefects slowly started to clap, a surprised yet intrigued look on their faces. The rest of the room followed suit, except the Slytherin table. Narcissa’s mouth was shaped in a comical “O”, while Lucious’ face was clouded with anger and a hint of confusion. Even the professors looked stunned, save for McGonagall, who lifted the Hat off a grinning Sirius and gave him a gentle nudge towards the red and gold table. </p>
<p>The sorting continued, but now students who had before been wishing for it to hurry so the food would appear looked interested, and Dumbledore’s eyes did not leave the Gryffindor table. Several more students were called, including the stuck-up boy from the train, who’s name turned out to be Remus Lupin. Peter and James were in the midst of deciding which would be worse- Slytherin or Ravenclaw, when the Hat announced it’s next decision- “Gryffindor!”</p>
<p>Remus stood up, and though he made his way to the Gryffindor table, he looked longingly at the Ravenclaws, many of whom had brought their books and puzzles to the feast and were whispering in what was no doubt intelligent conversation. Remus looked at the Gryffindor table, where one older student was carefully unwrapping a dungbomb, and sighed. So much for a nice, quiet life. </p>
<p>Peter joined them minute’s later, face flushed with excitement. He and Sirius watched as Potter, the next to be sorted, underwent the hat. It was by far the longest time it had taken for anyone to receive a decision, and Peter was suggesting that perhaps the Hat had fallen asleep, when James emerged triumphant to the cry of “Gryffindor!”</p>
<p>Two more students were sorted before Dumbledore took the podium and addressed the students.</p>
<p>“Welcome back to another, or perhaps your first, year at Hogwarts. I’m sure you are all tired after a long day of travel, so I will not babble on for too long. We are welcoming two new teachers this year- Professor Herin, who will be taking on our Defense Against the Dark Arts classes, and Seer Trelawney, who, following in her grandmother’s footsteps, will be instructing us in the art of Divination.</p>
<p>Our caretaker, Mr. Filch, would like to remind you all that there is to be no magic in the corridors and that he has expanded the list of banned items, all two hundred and forty-one articles may be viewed on the lists posted in each common room.</p>
<p>And finally, I want to encourage you all to look beyond those at your table. Whether you have spent six years with them or are meeting them for the first time tonight, they are surely some of the most valuable relationships you will make during your time here, but they are not all of them. In times like these, with division among us, we must remember what unites us all.</p>
<p>Now, without further ado, dinner!”</p>
<p>____________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>A few hours, and many helpings of dessert later, the feast was over, and the students began to make their way to their respective common rooms. Remus eagerly followed the Gryffindor prefect, but James, Sirius, and Peter straggled behind, peering around corners and shoving each other jokingly. Remus sighed to himself, accepting the fact that as they were the only Gryffindor boys in their year, he would be forced to share a room with them. At least the girls seemed nice so far. There were four as well, an even pair. Remus hadn’t caught all their names, but they had spent the feast talking civilly so he supposed perhaps they would be nice companions. </p>
<p>As he was thinking this, one of the girls shrieked in front of him as her whole body slipped through a step on the staircase. The boy prefect rushed to haul her out as Remus stared at the spot where solid wood had been just a moment ago. The girl (he thought he remembered her introducing herself as Lily) looked shocked but uninjured. As the prefect reminded everyone to look for the sheen that designated a step as a trick step, they commenced their climbing once again. The girl (yes, he was sure her name was Lily), began taking several moments to examine each step before lightly putting her weight on it, clearly afraid of falling again. </p>
<p>“You don’t have to do that anymore,” Remus said to her. “We’ve passed all the fake steps on this staircase and there won’t be anymore on the path to the common room.”</p>
<p>“How can you be sure?” Lily asked.</p>
<p>“I’ve memorized the layout, in Hogwarts, A History,” Remus responded. “I was worried about falling myself, and my summer options this summer were to help my mother garden or read, so, well…”</p>
<p>“Wow, that’s a lot of memorization,” Lily stated. “Did you do it for every staircase?”</p>
<p>“Yes, but I also memorized the offices of teachers, each classroom, and the bathrooms, if you ever need directions.”</p>
<p>“You should be leading this tour,” Lily giggled. “I’m Lily Evans by the way, I’m not sure if you heard me earlier.”</p>
<p>“I’m Remus Lupin. It’s nice to meet you. I only wish the rest of our year was as polite as you.”<br/>Lily laughed. “Well, I guess we can’t all be law-abiding citizens. Some of us have to be eavesdropping hooligans, don’t we Potter.”</p>
<p>James, who sure enough was leaned forwards to listen in frowned in protest. “Hey, he’s going to be our roommate, and he won’t even talk to us. Just trying to see how best to pran- er, get to know him.”</p>
<p>“Hm, I can’t imagine why he isn’t interested in talking to you,” Lily frowned. “C’mon Remus, I can see the Fat Lady!”</p>
<p>As the two of them hurried to catch up with the rest of the group, the three remaining boys rolled their eyes. Sure, they had already been planning how to get Lupin to loosen up, but it wasn’t their fault he was set on ignoring them. Too bad, too, he seemed like he could be some real help with their homework. They clambered through the portrait hole, and all at once forgot their plans to prank Remus. The common room was warm, with four fireplaces producing a calming light, and large cushy chairs in every corner. Owls flapped overhead, delivering notes between students, and in the corner a group of girls were playing Wizard’s Chess. </p>
<p>Sirius grinned. “It’s no dungeon, but it’ll do.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>